Catnapped!
by Hater777
Summary: You know how there are those stories about getting stuck in Naruto! Well this is one of those stories just not in the usual ways. How about finding out if you related to one of the evilest characters of all! Oh what about being stuck as a cat half the time! This is my story of how I got Catnapped or Kidnapped, either would suffice. (She is stuck as a cat most of the time)
1. Prologue

Hater777: Where is he? (Looking left and right)

Toby: Hater777 doesn't own Naruto! Toby is a good boy! (Popping out of a box with candy)

Itachi: Hn! (Walking through the door)

Kisame: He said "She only owns Kaida Nayeli!" (Coming out of the fish tank)

Hater777: Please call me Aeron! (How the hell did they get there?)

_Pain: Get on with the story! (Falling from the ceiling)_

**Aeron: Kaida don't kill Pain! (Screaming out the door!)**

§§§_§§§

You know how you get into really good Anime series you decide to write a fan-fiction. So you make a character based off yourself to join one of the groups within the story. Usually you add yourself in as a sibling or family member of your favorite character. Now what if I told you about how some of the stories you have read go from the human world into the anime world by storm or the television. Just find out that you got added into the plot line. Now what I just told you that I am a character in your story and that this happened to me. Would you believe me if I told you that this was happening to me. Well it is!

You're probably wondering what does this person look like well I've modified my looks a little. My eye color is naturally red my pupil is different it's a music note shape don't ask how I don't know everyone calls me a freak or strange. Now this is the part I don't get because neither of my parents have black hair of course neither them red eyes either. Well I've had my hair dyed a little it's not completely black like it was but now I have red highlights to match my eyes.

Now you're probably wondering how old I am. You're guessing about 12 to go along with the storyline, you're wrong I'm 16. But for some odd reason I have a birthmark you probably thinking it's small it's not. The entire side of my face around my neck and my left arm. Let me guess you're thinking it has to be a snake or something in the snake family it's not. It's a Dragon.

Well besides the Dragon I ended up getting a tattoo because I wanted to look cool I have a raven on my back. Besides the tattoos and of getting piercings to you thinking oh I can see a mini Pain, oh heck no. I got there snakebite their cool looking I couldn't resist. I also got my ears pierced, my left side has five, three on the side, one on the top, and one on the bottom. That's the side with my Dragon piercing.

My name is Kaida Nayeli! And this is how I got sucked into Naruto as a cat!

§§§_§§§

Kaida: I told you I didn't try to kill Pain! (Watering Zetsu)

Aeron: Then who did? You're the only one that would try!

Zetsu: **Review**** favorite** _anything just_ **shut these **_two up_ **please! Stop** _watering us!_ **We eat people!** _Not plant food!_


	2. Chapter 1: How It Happens

Aeron: So I ran in to a problem! (Crying)

Orochimaru: Ssssssooooooo you did! How come I'm not in the sssssstory! (Scaring everyone)

Aeron: HELP ME! Save me please! (Tied to a chair)

Kabuto: She doesn't own Naruto! (Pushing up his glasses)

Kaida: Oh I know you! Your that pervert is always peeking at girls in the bathhouse!

Aeron: No that's Jiraiya! He make the Ichi Ichi series! (Mouth getting taped shut) mmmmmmmhhhh!

§§§_§§§

This story starts on a Sunday afternoon I wasn't doing much chores, homework and watching a Naruto Marathon! Okay I was lying, I wasn't doing chores or homework just watching the marathon, 24 hours of Naruto who wouldn't want to!

It's been going on for six hours now and I have to go after all the bladder waits for no one when all of a sudden the power flashes three or four times then flashing right back on like nothing happened. It's storming probably not the best time to watch marathon but not like I could do anything else. It's wet and raining outside but my parents are gone, always away on vacation never bringing me along with them.

I looked around to find a small bag that I stuffed with my iPod and headphones, the PSP and all my games. The only other things I took were some close and my jewelry box. I felt that something was wrong I only grabbed what I wanted to take from here, like money.

When lightning struck the tree just out side the house. That tree was dead, mother was trying to get it cut down and set an appointment for next week. The tree went up in flames, I can just hear the crackling of the wood as it burns. Then a giant pop and a tearing sound, as the tree falls towards the house.

I run out the back door just as it hits the house. Dialing 911 I say "I need a fire truck at 783 Louse Lain, my tree caught fire then fell on my house!"

The woman on the phone said "They'll be there soon, dear. I need you to stay on the line for me! How did this happen?"

I say "The tree out front died last summer, mother was getting it cut down in a week. The lightning from the storm set it on fire and the trunk gave out!"

§§ Present Time §§

See I didn't touch the Tv or get struck by lighting. I didn't even die in that world so how did I get stuck in Naruto? Let's skip the police and firemen! Now on to my favorite part! See sarcasm, even I have it.

§§ Past Time §§

I'm now with my aunt Kiko-hate her, she is a s**t. She's in a black tube top and purple mini skirt. With a man around 20 hanging on her shoulder. The b*t*h had the nerve to yell at me for ruining her night. Then she dropped me off at a motel.

So I went back to watching the Marathon. When the power goes out, again! This world hates me. I try everything to get the tv to work when the power comes back on, but nothing works.

Then I hear a deep voice that said "Who dares disturbs my slumber!"

§§ Present Time §§

I know what your thinking it Jashin-sama. He's going to curse me into Naruto! Not! I was hoping that too but was sadden that it wasn't.

§§ Past Time §§

I look around just to see that the Tv is back on, it was Aladdin on. That scene where the sand talks. Trying to find Naruto on the tv but Cartoon Network wasn't on this package.

So instead I go to take a bath since the storm stopped. I have bubbles and hot water. The smell of Pink Chiffon and Vanilla fill the air. After an hour long soak, I start draining the water.

When I fell like I'm being sucked down the drain. I try to grab the towel rack to keep from going down but instead I grabbed my backpack. I black out as I get pulled down the drain.

§§ Present Time §§

So there it is! I got sucked down the drain. That's how I got to Naruto! Now the cat part of the equation is still unknown to me at the moment, so I'll get back to you with it later!

§§§_§§§

Kaida: I always wondered how I got into Naruto! But the Bathtub seriously what the hell is wrong with you!

3rd Hokage: Someone call about Orochimaru?(Walks in room)

Aeron: Mmmmmmhhhhh mmh mmmmhhhhh! (Save me by voting!)

**10 votes for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm a cat!

Aeron: So I'm alive. But I found a sexy panda instead of killing off Orochimaru!

**Gaara: Shut up or I'll kill you! (Looking to shed blood)**

Aeron: But the down side is he's untamed at the moment. (Fan girl squeal)

Gaara: She doesn't own Naruto or the tailed beast!

Aeron: Come here my Panda-Chan. Give me a hug! (Trying to hug Gaara)

§§§_§§§

Okay so getting flushed down the drain is not that exciting. If anything it's painful and makes you sick. Let's not forget dizzy, I was very dizzy afterwards so dizzy that I fainted.

So waking up I find myself halfway in a pond and halfway out. For some reason I felt smaller more compact if so. As I stood up I found that I was on paws instead of legs and arms. When I looked in the water I saw that I was a white and black cat. My eyes were the same but I also had on a collar that said 'Kaida Nayeli! Beware! DON'T ANGER!

I looked around to see if my bag came with me. But it wasn't here near me. So I decided to head north to see if I can find a road or town. When I came a crossed two men in black cloak with red clouds and whit outlines. One was blue with gills and a shark like appearance. I remembered his name was Kisame. The other was had long black hair and red eyes and was shorter then Kisame. His name is Itachi.

I followed them as they walked. There was a scent of fish and dangos with a hint of blood. I could tell from my memory that it would be Itachi that the blood scent came from. His illness causes a lot of blood lost.

I felt them look at me every few minutes as I followed them. When Itachi finally said "That cat following us has no chakra. It's almost like something is sealing it, there is someone else's chakra there but it's faint, almost completely gone."

I ignored them until we got to the town, I didn't want to bother with them. Because I knew being me, mean something would go wrong. So I claim on this cute little fence about 4 foot high bout 4 inches wide and decide to take little catnap. Only to be awaken five minutes later to a kid pulling my tail.

I know you think me well being me would attack kid right away. No I gave the kiddo a warning by pawing his hand away from my tail. Just to have three other kids start to pull me ears and paws. When the first little boy pulled my tail again, I snapped. I started to hiss at them with the hair on my back rising, in warning. That those little fu¢kers didn't stop touching me.

My lovely new claws came out to play as I slashed them down the first boys face. Then the kids went screaming and running away as I walk like a predator towards them. My form shifted from a small kitten to a large panther size. But I could tell that I got a little tired at that. Not even in the new form a few minutes before POOF back to the kitten. Then two angry parents came up and tried to grab me I ran between the woman's legs when the man tried grabbing me.

§ Itachi POV §

We sat on a bench watching the cat we seen earlier. First she just pawed away the boy that pulled her tail. But when it happened again, her claws came out. Kisame started to laugh until she grew to the size of a panther. But after chasing the kids for a few minutes before turning back to her normal size. Then the cat was attacked by a set of parents. She ended up running under the mother down the street to the left before disappearing down an ally way

"Kisame, find that cat! It's going with us to Leader-sama!" I said.

Kisame ran after the cat just to come back 10 minutes later saying he couldn't find it.

§ Normal POV §

After running under the woman I went down the lane and turned left down an alleyway just to fall into one of the sewer systems. So now the cat that smells like crap. Literally! What's worse is I get sweeped down the sewers till I hit the river. Once at the river I run into another cat, he looked like a tomcat pure black with scars on his face and body.

He looked at me and said "What are you doing down here? This is my turf, move on!"

I walked right past him by the way towards town. When he said "I wouldn't go that way! That's Sanji's turf! He'll eat you alive!"

I looked back at him and said "I don't care who's turf it is I need to get back to that town. There's two man there I need to watch!"

He looked distressed but said "I'll show you the way tomorrow to get through his turf. But you owe me for this! Now follow me."

When I was following him to pass by several abandoned houses. Two or three of them were burned down. When he took me into this three-story house was painted a nice cream-colored. Almost all of the windows were broken in it but it let the sunset in. When I heard a young boy scream "Pappy your home, your home Pappy!"

A small little gray kitten came running out the door down the steps. And another voice more feminine callout "Rena slowdown!" And a older white cat with gray spots come out.

The tomcat called out "Honey, I'm home! And I brought a guest." To the white and gray cat.

We sat around talking getting to know each other. As it got later and later it was finally time to go to bed.

§§§_§§§

Kankuro: Hey sweet cheeks! (Looks at Kaida)

Kaida: Don't make me kill you! (Ignoring him)

Aeron: No killing the characters Kaida! (Typing next chapter)

Kankuro: How bout a date hot stuff! (Flirting)

Kaida: Please favorite and/or review to get him away from me. (Looking desperately at readers)


End file.
